Pencil Drawn Eyes
by Yours-in-Eternity
Summary: "Ya know, Jen. If I didn't know any better id say you were falling for a certin dark haired avenger." I looked down at the pencil drawn eyes. Me, fall for some egotistical brat? no way.  Oh boy was i wrong.


**Hey guys! Ok so here is how everything works. First off im going to make everyone 16. Second off, the main girls name is Jenna Bloods. Lastly….^.^ enjoy the story. Also i know i have to do this. *sigh* Sadly i dont own the Naruto people or the world or anything that has to do with the whole Naruto thingy. **

**Sasuke: Thankfully she only owns Jenna Blood and Crissy Voster. Who is actually Kat's friend. **

**me: -_- Thankfully? what the hell is that suppost to mean? **

**sasuke: Nothing...**

**me: *hits Sasuke over the head with a phone book* Please enjoy my story ^.^  
**

"Jenna."

Pause

"Jenna!"

Pause

"JENNA!"

"SHIT! I didn't do it!" I looked around clutching my drawing book to my chest as if ninjas were going to fly out of the sky and try and take it from me. I looked into the eyes of my friend Crissy, and she started to laugh. "Damn Jenna!"

I punched her in the side and continued to do what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted. Crissy continued to roll around laughing until she couldn't laugh anymore. "Was there something you needed, Cris?" Crissy say up and smiled at me. "Yeah, baka! There is a Naruto marathon on tonight and were watching it together remember?"

I sighed and continued to draw. "Yeah I know, baka." I added a line here and a shade there to my drawing. Crissy and I were a lot like Naruto and Sasuke. She was a hyper active knuckle headed teenage girl and I was the emo girl who didn't talk to anyone and who every dude wanted to date and who every girl wanted to be. Crissy and I also look a lot like the character as well. Crissy had long blond hair that went to her lower back, but had bangs what "swished" in front of her left eye. She also had beautiful blue eyes and nice lips. Also a nice body.

I on the other hand had long black hair that was the same length as Crissy's, but I always kept it in a braid except my bangs that also "swished" in front of my right eye. Although my eyes were green and Sasuke's are black, were still the same. Although im not a power crazed, egotistical, jack ass.

I looked down at my drawing and frowned. Sasuke looked back at me through pencil drawn eyes. I have been drawing him a lot lately.

Crissy looked over my sholder at the picture and giggled. "Ya know, Jen. If I didn't know any better id say you were falling for a certin dark haired avenger." I closed my art book and put it into my bag. "And if I didn't know any better, Crissy, id say that you have gottin smarter." I smirked at her mad face.

WHAM

she hit me in the head knocking me down to the ground.

"Shit Crissy! You didn't have to hit me that hard!' I rubbed my head and glared at her. " I was only joking." I got up, brushed myself off, and turned to Crissy.

Twenty minutes later we were back at Crissy's apartment complex and were both in pajamas and had two large bags of popcorn.

"Alright!" Crissy shouted as I turned on the t.v. I smiled softly at her. She was my one and only friend and she was the only one who could break through my shell. "Alright alright, calm down. I'm turning it on."

I turned the t.v on and sat down by my overly happy friend.

At half past 10 we finally got up to use the bathroom and talk about whatever for a bit.

"Who do you think is the weakest person in the Naruto show?" I looked over at Crissy from the kitchen where I was washing the dishes. Crissy was sitting up side down on the couch stairing at the t.v.

I thought about it for a little. "Do you mean weakest or worthless?" She looked over at me smiling. Her face was red but she didn't move. "Both! I think its Sakura!"

I dried my hands off and returned to my spot on the couch and thought about her question.

Sakura was pretty weak. But everyone knew that she eventually gets stronger. Well that is if you read the mangas. Which Crissy, did not.

" Im going to say Ino." I turned my eyes to her and watcher her right herself and turn to face me. " I mean, Sakura is pretty weak, but she does get stronger later on in life." I turned back to the t.v which was still playing the Naruto shows.

Crissy turned back to the t.v and was quiet once again. 15 minutes later she started to laugh.

I looked over at her with a 'wtf is so funny' look and when she finally looked over at me she laughed again. "Whats so funny?" I asked her getting annoyed. She finally managed to speak after a few moments.

"Imagin what it would be like if we were sucked into the Naruto world right know and landed in there bodies!"

….

…

…

…

I thought about it. And thought about it. And thought about it some more. And then…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell onto the floor and started to roll around laughing as hard as I could. Crissy started to laugh with me and i stopped laughing when there was a soft tapping noise. Crissy was still laughing her ass off and she only stopped laughing when I put my hand over her mouth and put a finger over my lips to shh her.

I stood up and walked over to the window and slowly looked out. No one was there. I turned back to her my eyes squinted (you know when ur alone on Halloween night and you hear a noise and you kinda 1/2 close your eyes and look around? Yeah that's what she is doing!) and I silently walked over to the door keeping my fingers at my lips.

I froze again when I heard the tapping coming from the living room. I turned around and looked straight at the t.v. Which was a blood red color. "What the hel-" There was another soft tap again and it was coming from the t.v. Crissy finally figured out what was going on and looked at the t.v.

"What happened to the show?" she asked angrily. Of corse. There's a strange tapping noise coming from the t.v and she asks why the show isn't on. Crissy got up and started to hammer the t.v screan. "BRING NARUTO BACK!" She yelled at it.

I dropped my head and smacked my head with my hand. "Crissy it's a television. Its not going to answer you." She stopped suddenly and I looked up at her. She was backing away from the t.v looking from it to me. "Wana try that again?" she asked me. I looked around her to the t.v and black letters were on the screan.

Are you sure you want Naruto?

I walked over to Crissy and looked at her then back to the t.v then back to her then back to the t.v again. "Um." Was all I could say.

"Well yeah we want Naruto!" I looked over to her quickly like she was crazy then back to the t.v

Are you sure? There will be no coming back to your world.

I looked over at Crissy again. "Hell yeah we want it!" She yelled again. I backed away form the t.v and pulled Crissy with me.

As you wish.

I pulled her back even further away from the t.v and I stood in front of her. The t.v turned black as if it was off and before I could stop her Crissy ran around me and started to bang on the t.v again. "HEY! BRING NATURO BACK!" I ran up to her and just as I wraped my arms around her waist to pull her back, the t.v turned bright white and I pulled her around so my back was facing the t.v and she was protected from the light. I locked my hands around her so nothing would happen to her and before I could move one step, everything went black.

** Ok so you see that little button down there. Yeah the one that kinda looks like a cloud? YEAH! THAT ONE! do me a favor and tell me what you think about my story so far! **

**Love ya all! **

**Kat!  
**


End file.
